La potion finale
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Votre personnage doit réussir à faire boire une potion à Voldemort de son plein gré. Et si au lieu de la Bataille finale l'ordre du Phénix avait eu une autre alternative pour gagner la guerre ? Et si la ruse avait été employée plutôt que la force ?


**Défi "Maître des Potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **Votre personnage doit réussir à faire boire une potion à Voldemort de son plein gré.**

* * *

Harry écoutait en silence les explications de Dumbledore. Puis, il l'interrompit.

\- Professeur. Si j'ai bien compris, vous me dites que pour réussir à tuer Voldemort je dois faire en sorte qu'il ne bénéficie plus de la protection de ses horcruxes. Nous les avons pratiquement tous détruit, mais il reste Nagini et moi-même, n'est-ce-pas ?  
\- C'est exact Harry.  
\- Et il n'est pas possible de détruire l'Horcruxe en moi sans offrir la victoire à Voldemort.  
\- Plus exactement, je ne vois pas comment le détruire sans que ta vie ne soit en danger.

Harry soupira.  
\- Et donc... Voldemort doit ingérer de son propre chef une potion afin de lui faire perdre la protection de l'horcruxe qui s'est logé en moi ?  
\- Et bien, effectivement. C'est la partie la plus délicate de notre plan, j'en conviens.  
\- Monsieur... Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?  
\- Et bien... Je sais que tu n'es qu'un adolescent, et que c'est beaucoup te demander... Mais depuis ta première année, tu as montré que tu avais une façon d'appréhender les choses différemment. Tu envisages des solutions que nous autres - adultes - n'envisagerions pas et... J'aimerais que tu réfléchisse à une façon de s'y prendre pour obliger Voldemort à boire cette potion de son propre chef.

Harry se frotta le visage de ses mains, fatigué.  
\- Monsieur... je...  
\- Harry... Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir. Si tu as une idée... ça pourrait nous être utile. Nous ne voulons pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Voldemort et risquer d'échouer si près du but.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva, se sentant extrêmement las. Il était fatigué d'être celui sur qui tout reposait. La liste de ses responsabilités allait en s'accroissant et il ne savait pas comment il pourrait réussir.

Drago Malefoy avait un secret. Après avoir été marqué contre sa volonté par Voldemort, il avait cru que sa vie était finie. Mais Potter l'avait surpris au comble du désespoir et après s'être battus - à coup de sorts dans un premier temps - puis avec leurs poings, ils s'étaient effondrés côte à côte.  
Ils avaient parlé, prudemment, et Potter lui avait redonné espoir.  
Depuis, ils se voyaient en secret dans les toilettes où leur étrange amitié avait commencé. Ils apprenaient à se faire confiance, et s'entraidaient.

Harry était persuadé que chaque détail pouvait tout changer. Il savait que si Ron avait su que Malefoy n'était pas volontaire pour être Mangemort, il aurait balayé son sort d'un haussement d'épaules. Ron n'était pas mauvais, mais il avait tellement de rancune envers Malefoy qu'il n'était pas capable d'objectivité.

Le Serpentard ne se laissait pas facilement approcher. Il était hautain, désagréable et pensait qu'il valait mieux que tout le monde. Pourtant, il dissimulait sous sa carapace un abîme de vulnérabilité.  
Il n'était pas un héros, même en aidant Harry. Dans le monde moldu, il aurait incarné l'anti-héros égoïste et désabusé. Pourtant, il n'était pas mauvais.

En sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, déprimé et fatigué, Harry se rendit directement dans les toilettes des filles, là où Mimi Geignarde se cachait. C'était l'un des rares endroit où personne ne venait jamais. Mimi Geignarde se faisait fort d'écarter les gêneurs.  
Le fantôme s'était attachée à ces deux garçons, ennemis mais pourtant si proches. Elle avait noté leur mal être et - alors qu'elle détestait les vivants - elle s'était prise d'affection pour eux.

Harry sourit en entrant. Drago était là, adossé au mur, contemplant sa baguette d'un air absent. Sans rien dire, il s'approcha et s'installa à côté du blond en soupirant.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, leur seule présence suffisant. Puis, Harry se résolut à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
\- Malefoy ? Si tu devais faire boire une potion à Ron par exemple, comment ferais-tu ?  
Drago haussa un sourcil.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux que j'empoisonne la belette ?  
\- Non. Je me demande comment tu ferais pour convaincre Ron de boire une potion préparée par tes soins.

Drago se pinça l'arrête du nez, réflechissant.  
\- Tu sais Potter, t'as vraiment des questions étranges. Bien. Faire boire une potion à la belette. J'ai le droit de le stupéfixer ?  
\- Non. Il doit boire de lui même.

Drago sourit.  
\- Facile. Je lui ferai croire que je ne veux pas qu'il boive.

Harry cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Drago.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Si je dis à la belette de boire. Il va balancer la potion, parce qu'il n'a pas confiance, n'est ce pas ?  
Harry acquiesça lentement voyant où le Serpentard voulait en venir.

\- Par contre... Si je fais en sorte que la belette pense que je ne veux pas qu'il boive la potion... Et bien il la boira. Parce qu'il me déteste.  
\- Malefoy... C'est brillant !  
\- A ton service Potter... Qui vas tu empoisonner ?  
\- A ton avis ?

Et Harry laissa un Malefoy stupéfait, alors qu'il partait en courant, de bien meilleur humeur qu'à son arrivée.  
Drago secoua la tête espérant qu'il avait mal compris ce qu'avait sous entendu le jeune homme.

Harry avait laissé passer une semaine pour affiner le plan que Drago lui avait soufflé. Puis, il décida d'aller exposer son plan à Dumbledore.

Le vieux sorcier l'attendait. Il écouta les arguments de Harry en souriant.  
\- Donc. Tu veux faire en sorte d'être espionnés par des Mangemorts pour accidentellement révéler que tu t'apprêtes à boire une potion qui te donnera l'avantage ?  
\- Exactement.  
\- Tu comptes sur le fait que Voldemort demandera aussitôt à Severus de lui remettre cette potion pour être le premier à la boire ?  
\- Je compte dessus. Je suis certain qu'en apprenant qu'il peut avoir l'avantage, il se précipitera.  
\- Il n'est pas stupide Harry.  
\- Non. Mais la prophétie l'a ébranlé suffisamment pour qu'il envoie ses Mangemorts au Ministère. Il ne connaît toujours pas la fin. Et c'est sa faiblesse.  
\- Je ne te savais pas si stratège.  
Harry eut un léger sourire en haussant les épaules.  
\- Il nous reste juste à avoir cette conversation à proximité de Mangemorts en qui il a totalement confiance.  
\- Tu as déjà ton idée, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry sourit à nouveau.  
\- Quand la potion sera t'elle prête ?  
\- Severus l'a terminé hier.  
\- Professeur ? Dites au professeur Rogue de se tenir prêt à livrer la potion.

Comme la dernière fois, Harry rejoignit Drago dans les toilettes. Ce dernier avait l'air agité.  
\- Potter ? Tiens toi loin de Pré-au-Lard ce week-end.  
Harry comprit immédiatement l'avertissement.  
\- Je serai prudent.  
\- Mais...  
\- Ça sera bientôt terminé Malefoy.  
Le Serpentard soupira avant de partir, grommelant contre ce fichu Gryffondor prêt à foncer tête baissée au devant du danger...

Au week-end, il se rendit à Pré-au-Lard avec Ron et Hermione. Il avait prit la cape d'invisibilité avec lui et avait prévenu ses amis de se tenir sur leurs gardes. Au lieu des Trois Balais, ils se rendirent à la tête de Sanglier et s'installèrent à une table bien en vue. Alberforth gardait un œil sur eux.  
Harry nota l'arrivée des Lestrange et fit celui qui n'avait rien vu. Bellatrix sourit largement en voyant l'Elu et s'installa près d'eux pour pouvoir écouter leur conversation à défaut de l'attaquer immédiatement. Le Maître avait prévenu de ne pas faire de vagues tant qu'il n'aurait pas donné le signal et elle savait obéir...

Harry remercia mentalement Ron d'entamer la conversation sans aucune finesse comme à son habitude.  
\- Harry ? Pourquoi tu nous as traîné ici au lieu des Trois Balais ?  
\- Je voulais que nous soyons un peu tranquilles. Tout Poudlard est aux Trois Balais...  
\- Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives ?  
\- J'ai trouvé comment obtenir un avantage sur Voldemort !  
Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
\- Moins fort Harry !  
Le brun sourit et lui fit un discret clin d'œil. La jeune fille se détendit, comprenant qu'Harry savait ce qu'il faisait.  
Ron baissa d'un ton.  
\- Alors ?  
\- J'ai trouvé une potion qui me permettrait de gagner en puissance. Si je la bois, je pourrais vaincre Voldemort, même si nos baguettes sont liées...

Ron et Hermione jouèrent parfaitement leur rôle en s'extasiant sur l'information. Ils terminèrent leurs choppes de Bièraubeurre et quittèrent le troquet en riant tous les trois.  
A peine à l'extérieur, Harry entraîna ses amis à l'écart et ils se dissimulèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité. Dumbledore déambulait dans la rue et un groupe d'Aurors transplana, venant discuter avec les professeurs de Poudlard présent.  
Pour tout observateur externe, les Aurors avaient profité d'une sortie des élèves à Pré-au-Lard pour venir s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Harry savait pertinemment que seule l'information qu'une attaque était planifiée était la cause de cette agitation.  
Comme prévu, les Mangemorts qui s'étaient mêlés à la foule prêts à attaquer transplanèrent les uns après les autres, jugeant l'entreprise trop risquée.

Soulagé de voir que l'attaque avait été évitée, Harry se détendit légèrement. Maintenant, il allait devoir attendre pour savoir si Voldemort allait tomber dans le piège tendu.?

Le soir même, Dumbledore vint lui annoncer que Severus avait été convoqué auprès de Voldemort et que ce dernier s'était renseigné sur la potion.  
Severus avait promis de faire des recherches.

Deux jours plus tard, Severus Rogue annonça à Voldemort qu'une telle potion existait bel et bien. Et qu'il savait où en trouver : dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Le Seigneur des ténèbres somma Severus de lui ramener la potion en question.

Une semaine plus tard, Severus se présenta auprès de Voldemort tenant un flacon en argent, semblant particulièrement antique. Voldemort le remercia.  
L'homme avala le contenu du flacon avec un frisson d'anticipation.  
Il se voyait déjà régner sans partage sur le monde...

... mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée. La potion réduisit à néant son lien avec les horcruxes, annihilant son âme.  
Il s'effondra, son corps ressemblant à une coquille vide. Comme s'il venait de subir le Baiser du Détraqueur.

Severus réagit aussitôt : il s'approcha du corps immobile, l'agrippa et transplana directement au siège de l'ordre du phénix.

Voldemort n'était plus. Vaincu par la ruse, il n'y avait eu aucune victime de plus...

* * *

 **Une petite review ? ... Merci !**


End file.
